۞ Sangre sobre sangre ۞
by Ishida Rio
Summary: [ONESHOT FMA BBI] No todo lo que se ve, es. Escucha tu corazón cuando grite... podría salvarte la vida. Rape no explícito.


**Disclamer: Hace rato que no pongo esto. FMA no es mio**

**Notas: ...Nada en realidad. Enjoy it.

* * *

**

۞ **Sangre sobre sangre **۞

Cuando lo vio quiso abrazarlo, quiso lanzarse a sus brazos y cobijarle con su cuerpo. Reclamarle por su larga desaparición, por su descuido, por… por haberlo dejado solo.

Cuando su corazón le dijo que algo andaba mal, lo silenció rápidamente. Su hermano debía estar cansado, por eso no respondía al abrazo, y quizás estaba algo perdido, por eso no hablaba.

-Volví, Aru… -le dijo, de pronto.

Y él lloró de alegría.

Con el pecho henchido de amor lo llevó a su casa, le preparó deliciosa comida, le contó miles de anécdotas y lo puso al tanto de todas las cosas que habían pasado mientras él no estaba.

Nada de preguntas sobre donde había estado o similares. Le bastaba con saber que estaba de vuelta.

Pero su corazón insistía. Algo andaba mal. Y él volvió a callarlo.

Ya la noche cayó, y las sombras –que tienen la horrible costumbre de mostrar las verdades que la luz oculta –reveló la triste realidad.

Y corrió intentando salvarse, llorando de incomprensión y de rabia. Pero sabía que era inútil. Su hermano… ¿qué le había pasado a su hermano?

-¿Aún no lo entiendes, mocoso salido de la armadura? –preguntó Envy, de burlona manera, abrazando a _Ed_ por la espalda –Este ya no es tu hermano…

-Mentira…

-Déjame presentarte con _nuestro_ hermano… El es Pride… Es el menor de todos –siguió, riendo como la hiena que era -¿Qué edad tienes Pride?

-¿Edad? Envy… no llevo ni un par de meses de nacido…

¿Un par de meses? Hace casi mes y medio que Ed…

-Conoces los efectos de la transmutación humana ¿verdad?

-Pero… -balbuceó, sin terminar de comprender –Él nos revivió con éxito.

-Es cierto. Pero cuando, intencionalmente haces una transmutación que sabes que no resultará… ¿qué resulta?

-…¿Q-quién…?

-…_Nuestro_ padre…

-¿Es necesaria tanta conversa, Envy? –apuró el joven homúnculo –Estoy aburriéndome.

El aludido sonrió y se puso junto a Alphonse.

-Tienes razón… no es necesaria…

Oscuridad, dolor, humillación, llanto, tristeza, desesperanza…

¿Qué quedaría de él si lograba salir?

Los jadeos de… Pride le partían el alma, provenientes de su espalda. Las burlas de Envy, frente a él, solo lo hundían mas. Y su padre… su padre mirando…

-¿Te diviertes, _hijo_?

¿Qué quedaría de él si lograba sobrevivir?

A medida que los días pasaban, su padre desaparecía, y Envy ya parecía aburrido. Únicamente Pride solía ir a verle a su miserable celda, solo para verle temblar.

El homúnculo ya sabía como torturar al joven alquimista y solía demostrárselo a cada visita.

Cada vez que llegaba, se vestía con pantalones largos negros y una camiseta más larga que la que habitualmente usaba. Se quedaba apoyado contra la puerta, en donde la luz de la ventana no tocaba bien, dejando solo partes de su cuerpo a la vista. Su cabello, en una trenza que caía por su hombro, era de las pocas cosas que relucía.

-¿Cómo estas, _Aru_? –intentaba no responderle, intentaba no oírle… Pride terminaría volviéndolo loco. -¿No me saludarás? Que malagradecido… y yo que morí por ti…

-¡Yo también morí por tí!

-Si, pero tu eres un humano... estás vivo… y yo no tengo alma…

-¡Quería protegerte!

-Y te lo agradezco… pero no fue suficiente.

Y Alphonse lloraba. Lloraba hasta que se desmayaba de la angustia.

Y mientras él se destrozaba el alma, Pride sonreía, dichoso de ver a su nuevo juguete revolcarse en su propia tristeza

-¿No te aburres con él?

-…No… es delicioso… Su dolor es intoxicante…

-Vaya, cuando eras su hermano también estabas obsesionado con él. Y ahora, que pasas a mejor vida, mírate, nuevamente atado a él. Voy a matarlo.

-Si le pones un dedo encima Envy, te haré pedazos…

-Eso me decías antes y nunca pudiste.

-Créeme que ahora podría…

El tintineo de cadenas invisibles detuvo al homúnculo. Pride aún no había mostrado a nadie sus verdaderas habilidades, y en ese momento Envy tuvo la certeza que, de querer intentarlo, realmente podría ser recibidor de una enorme cantidad de dolor.

-Como quieras.

Horas más tarde, el eco de los gritos de Alphonse continuaba viajando por los lúgubres pasillos mientras aquella voz amada le torturaba hasta la locura con dos simples palabras…

­-_Volví… Aru…_

**Owari

* * *

**

**Notas: Iba a alargarlo un poco más, pero creo que es un buen final en este punto. Quién sabe si más adelante sale una mezcla de BBI con R!S.**

**Rio**


End file.
